


Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Phoenix (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phoenix (band) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically it is a short story that involves two of my favourite band members of Phoenix together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if I freak you out!

It was a regular Friday afternoon in the studio. They have been working on a song's melody, but it just sounded off. They have been working on it for a few weeks.   
"J'ai fini. Avez-vous les gars voulez aller manger au restaurant?" Thomas asked as he walked into the main room.   
(I'm done. Do you guys want to go out to eat?)  
"Oui." Christian replied, as he got out of his seat.   
(Yeah)  
"Bien allons-y," Thomas replied as he went over to the keyboard and turned it off.   
(Alright, let's go)   
As they were leaving the studio, Thomas noticed his boyfriend, Deck, combing his hair with his fingers.   
"Tu vas bien?" He asked as they exited the building.   
(Are you okay?)  
"Oui je vais bien. Pourquoi?" Deck replied as he looked at Thomas.  
(Yes I'm fine. Why?)  
"Etes-vous sûr que vous êtes d'accord?" Thomas asked, trying to get a reassurance.  
(Are you sure you're okay?)  
"Juste avoir un mal de tête" Deck explained as the walked idly around the street. (Just having a headache)  
"Oh,"  
"Yeah," Deck replied as they walked across the street. It was a crispy fall evening in France.   
"Seb'on?" Laurent suggested.  
"Okay," Thomas replied. Seb'on was a local restaurant near the studio that they went to quite often.   
-  
They had a great lunch. They talked about the song, and what they were going to name it. They eventually agreed on naming it '1901', for their grandparents and to express how France was better back then.   
"How did we even make this song? I mean, it just doesn't feel right," Thomas commented as they left the restaurant. It was a bit more chilly than when they went inside.  
"Let's see what happens," Christian replies.   
"Te sens-tu mieux maintenant?" Thomas asked as he got closer to Deck until they were shoulder to shoulder.  
(Do you feel better now?)  
"Oui, je me sens bien." Deck stated,  
(Yes, I feel fine) "Merci de demander." (Thanks for asking) Thomas smiled, and Deck smiled back. Thomas eventually took Deck's hand and laced it with his.  
-


End file.
